


No Time For Rest

by radlilim



Category: Panamindora
Genre: Digital Art, Literary Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radlilim/pseuds/radlilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with a man in his bed, Chance can't focus on anything except the war and the hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time For Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of Fan art of a character from _The Prophet of Panamindora_ novels by [Abigail Hilton](http://www.abigailhilton.com/get-the-books-in-all-formats/), a self published author and the writer of some of my favorite books.
> 
> Chance is my favorite character from the novels. He is a high ranking officer in the kingdom of the Fauns who have been at war with an invading race, the Wolflings (a race of half wolf, half human people). I always found him a tragic character, so focused on winning the war that he has forgotten how to live.
> 
> The books are great, as well as her other novels. Very LGBT friendly!


End file.
